Sexy Slackers and Rathe Ras?
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Copyshipping one-shot. Jaden follows Dimitri after he didn't get to ditch with him. He soon finds Dimitri at a small paradise... what happens? Lemon of course! boyXboy! No like, no read!


**Sexy Slackers and Rathe Ras!**

**Estella: Another copyshipping one-shot bitches! /gets shot again/ Might be a bit of hornetshipping mixed in there if you squint! All flames and mean comments will be sent to Dimitri because he needs a fire to warm himself up!**

**Dimitri: /in wheelchair/ Seriously? You're using me again? I can't walk dumbass!**

**Estella: Yes seriously... and I don't care if you can't walk! Its my story!**

**Bastion and Chazz: Estella does not own us because is she did, it would be full of gay sex! And killing people!**

**Estella: Damn right it would! :D**

Dimitri walked around the school boredly. He had a rebellious feeling in him all day and decided to ditch school in order to have some fun; despite Bastion's warnings of 'Jaden will kill you dumbass!' And other warnings like that. "What a load of bullshit!" Dimitri said angrily and walked out of the Academy. He hummed the song 'Touchin on my' but failed to notice a pair of angry eyes from none other than the sexy slacker Jaden Yuki. I mean cause, come on! Who wouldn't want to tap dat ass? Anyway, Jaden was pissed because Dimitri didn't ask him to ditch with him. "You'll pay for not asking me to ditch class with you!" Jaden whispered feeling betrayed.

Dimitri had finally arrived at the place. A beautiful turquoise pond with fusha pink flower petals sitting comfortably on the water as a warm breeze sways the branches of the trees they were once on. A small, lone water snake slivered aimlessly by, not minding the harmless human. Dimitri sighed heavily, but happily as he stripped and stepped into the water that went up to his chest. He smiled lightly and looked towards the small waterfall falling down the rock face and hummed slightly hearing the dragonflies buzz around him.**(Estella: This place does exist! It is in Spain, near Mondron, in the mountains! Been there every year!)**

After a while Jaden finally managed to find him. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped like a fish out of water. The place was beautiful! And Dimitri fitted in perfectly. Jaden resisted to take a photo with his phone but failed and took one anyway. "So going on tumblr!" He whispered loudly. "Jaden! What are you doing here?!" Dimitri shouted shocked. A faint blush tinged his cheeks and nose. "Uhhh, I'm here to see you dumbass! Also, why didn't you ask me if I wanted to ditch with you?!" Jaden yelled, Dimitri shook his head, "I don't even know what room you're in! You never bothered to tell me SS!" Jaden looked taken backed and suddenly very confused, "SS? What the fuck is that?" He asked out in confusion. Dimitri rolled his eyes, "It means Sexy Slacker genius... it doesn't take twenty Obelisks to change a light bulb does it?" He said sarcastically. Jaden laughed. Typical Dimitri. "I know, I know... So, how'd you find this place anyway? I've never seen it before!" He said happily and placed his finger tips gently on the water creating small ripples. "I found it years ago Jaden..." he said closing his eyes again, "I first found it around winter when some Obelisks were bullying me... I ran for my life... I was on the cliff part up there and didn't see the end of it... I fell straight into the frozen water, it hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it! I stayed here for days, passed out of course, until Bastion found me... if it weren't for him, I'd be dead!"

Dimitri jolted forward when smooth hands wrapped around him and rubbed his nipples. "J-Jaden? What are you doing?" He stuttered out. Jaden smirked, "What don't you like it?" Dimitri blinked once, twice, then three times. He smirked slightly and turned to face Jaden. "I think its time for the RR to have his turn..." Jaden was confused, "What are-AH!" He didn't get a chance to finish as Dimitri pushed a finger into his tight entrance. "What? Its my turn to be on top!" Jaden blushed a shade of apple red and moaned as Dimitri's finger scraped his prostate. He added another two fingers as Jaden moaned out in pain and pleasure. "Bingo!" Dimitri said as Jaden let out a moan/scream noise.

"You ready for this?" Dimitri asked. Jaden nodded his head. He slowly pushed into the brunette, once he was buried deep into Jaden; he waited. He waited until Jaden got used to him. After a few minutes Jaden wiggled his hips experimentally and moaned. Dimitri took that as a 'go', pulled out so the head was just left in him and slammed back in with so much force that it sent mini tidal waves to the edges of the deep pond. "Hah! D-Dimitri! So-so gooooood! Do-dont st-AH-op!" Jaden yelled and gripped onto Dimitri's shoulders.

Dimitri pounded into Jaden faster and faster as Jaden rocked back against him. He bit the brunette's neck, probably leaving a hickey in its place. "Ka-Kagurazaka! I'm -Ah- gonna c-cum!" Jaden shouted. "Me too Judai!" Dimitri shouted. Jaden came first into the water and Dimitri came last, filling the brunette to the brim. "T-that was good..." Jaden panted out breathlessly as Dimitri pulled out of Jaden with a sigh of relief. "What does RR mean?" Jaden asked the Ra student. "It means Rathe Ra my Sexy Slacker~" Dimitri whispered huskily into his ear. Jaden shuddered in delight.

After cleaning themselves up, they got out of the pond and onto a big rock to dry off on. "Well, the sex was awesome but I can't walk very well..." Jaden said, giggling a little bit. Dimitri chuckled, "Well, at least you liked it..." he hugged Jaden and rested his head on his shoulder.

"So," Jaden started, "How many Obelisks does it take to change a light bulb?" Dimitri laughed loudly and shook his head. "I don't know... but IF he was changing a light bulb with Bastion, the job wouldn't be done and we'd be able to hear screams from Chazz..." The two lovers laughed and hugged each other as the sky turned red, and the stars came out.

**Estella: I feel so dirty again... But it's finally done!**

**Dimitri: You sick minded person!**

**Bastion: Agreed**

**Chazz: /takes of sunglasses/ You really are a bitch aren't ya?**

**Estella: Yup! Cause I was born this way!**

**Bastion, Chazz and Dimitri: /rolls eys/ Of course you were...**

**Estella: It's true!**

**Jaden: What about my opinion?! /slapped/**

**Estella: Fuck off! I don't care! Rathe means quick; early; eager!**


End file.
